Revelry
by PumpkinHarvest
Summary: Jasper made it seem as if she'd never left. Continuing on just as they were before. "I'm always thinking about this. About you." Jasper rasped, raising up on her knees, gathering Peridot ever closer. "I can't have a thought without you in it. You never leave my mind, Peri." She assured, nuzzling her so softly.


Well, here's some a self indulgent Jaspidot one-shot. Enjoy! **_You heathens._**

* * *

Peridot peered around the corner, spying no other Gems in the vicinity. She kept a casual stroll, making her way to the arched doorway at the end of the narrowing hall. She pressed her fingers against the cool metal of the sliding door, giving a few tentative taps.

The door whooshed open. Commander Jasper stood in the foyer, primed and aggressive. She reached for Peridot, snatching her into her arms. She commanded the door to close behind them.

"You are a beast!" Peridot vexed. Jasper was always like this! Just picking her up and doing as she pleased with her.

"A tame one though." Jasper growled, tossing Peri on her downy sheets. She scooted back against the headboard, gaze rapt on her commander.

Jasper's chest bowed with pride, no doubt affected by Peridot's hungry approval. She could easily phase her clothing away, but she chose to tease her! Jasper hooked her thumbs under the straps of her top, tugging them down slowly. So...slowly...

Peridot reveled in the view. Her lover's broad shoulders, her powerful chest which was made for petting! Her toned stomach made Peri's toes curl, she ached to lick each individual sinew. Her markings were so lovingly painted, hugging her curves. Drawing the eyes to her most inciting features.

"You look different..." Peridot noted. Her color streaks were in different positions, her hair was thicker. Not only that, she looked _bigger_.

"Good different?" Jasper asked, dropping to a crawl atop the bed. She edged closer to Peri, covering her body with her's. Her downy hair fell around them, tickling Peridot's cheeks. She laughed breezily, her hands perching on Jasper's shoulders.

Peri could only nod.

How long she had waited. Her commander had been sent on a recon mission with some other Gem. Another high raking officer or whatnot. They were to log the habitability of a neighboring star system, sending back useful data on undiscovered fauna and flora. Needless to say, Peridot had been awful lonely during her absence. Almost two months she had been gone!

Jasper made it seem as if she'd never left. Continuing on just as they were before.

"I'm _always_ thinking about this. About _you._" Jasper rasped, raising up on her knees, gathering Peridot ever closer. "I can't have a thought without you in it. You never leave my mind, Peri." She assured, nuzzling her so softly.

Peridot was molten in her commander's touch. It was too much and not enough all at once. Jasper laved her tongue along the column of Peridot's neck, giving playful bites to her jawline. Her big palms cupped her face, tilting her head to the side for better access.

"You smell so pretty, Peri..." Jasper praised, planting a harsh kiss to her throat.

"Why do you talk so...so much...?" Peridot drawled out, sounding absurdly dizzy on pleasure.

Jasper planed her hand down Peridot's stomach, teasing her belly. Peri giggled, so off kilter. She was someone else around Jasper. She was herself.

"Will I find you wet?" Jasper murmured against her cheek. Peridot flushed, turning away. She nudged her, growling low in her throat. "Answer me." She nipped at her collar.

Peridot gasped. "Yes!" How could she even ask? She knew the answer! Teased her about it on the daily.

"Off with this." Jasper demanded, tugging on Peridot's hosiery.

Peridot dissipated it in an instant, rolling her hips brazenly to Jasper's touch. She cupped her sternly, rubbing the heel of her palm against Peridot's rosy flesh.

Peridot shivered, tossing her head back on the pillows. Defeated. And so easily, too. Jasper thrummed her fingers along Peri's little clitoris. Rolling the faceted gem between each digit. Her legs fell open in abandon.

"You missed me?" Jasper wondered. She dipped a finger inside of her, spreading her further.

"Did you?" Peridot retorted, nibbling her bottom lip, trying her best to focus on something other than the mind numbing pleasure.

Jasper wedged another finger inside, groaning into Peridot's neck. She leaned Peri back further, holding her bridal fashion in her arms. Jasper dipped her head, suckling her lover's breast tenderly.

Peridot was lost in a daze, her body was slack in Jasper's strong hold. Her head fell limply against Jasper's chest, her eyes rolled. She could do nothing but enjoy herself, her commander spoiled her with pleasures.

Peridot felt the familiar tension mounting in her body. Like a hot wire being coiled tighter and tighter. Jasper squeezed her roughly, pressing their bodies flush together. Peridot squirmed in her embrace, her climax just on the brink of spilling over.

"Ohhh! Jasper!" Peridot trembled, Jasper planted a brutal kiss on her lips. Claiming her mouth with hers, swallowing up Peri's thrilling scream. She came in a blinding rush, her body quaking in her commander's arms.

"_That's it baby..."_ Jasper adored, kissing her all over. Pecking her burning cheeks and her bruised lips, sniffing her fluffy hair.

"Jasper..." Peridot cooed, pawing at her chest. She tangled her fingers through Jasper's goody trail, pulling greedily at the hem of her trousers. "Let's do the other thing..." She mewled sheepishly.

Jasper chuckled, loosening her hold on her. Peridot fell back against the bed, her lids hooded as she cast Jasper a most appraising look. "You want me to fuck you again?" Jasper asserted, cocking her hips to the side.

Peridot blanched. Jasper grinned when her cheeks flooded emerald.

"You _do!_" Jasper howled, pouncing on her like some beast!

Peridot squealed in delight, her superior pressed her body so close. She smelled so lovely, and so delectable. She must dry her wild hair in the sun, it was heavy with warmth. Peridot buried her fingers in it, massaging her scalp gently. Jasper nuzzled to her, purring against her neck. She kissed her, taking her between her teeth. Jasper bit hard, no doubt marking her.

Peri cried out. Jasper snagged her thighs, tugging them open to wedge her hips between. She rubbed her hips in lazy circles, dipping her hand to pet her sex.

Jasper sat up, brushing her mane back before distending once again. Her eyes flashed with wicked promise. She grabbed Peridot's hand, dragging it down her stomach to the apex of her thighs.

"Want to feel what I made for you?" Jasper asked.

Peridot shivered, nodding eagerly as she ran her fingers along Jasper's length. She gripped it possessively, tugging it free from her trousers. She gasped, utterly fascinated by this new form.

Jasper stroked her hand atop Peridot's, wrapping her fingers tightly around her shifted appendage.

Jasper arched her back, displaying her massive body in a better light. Her shifted phallus jutted forward, twitching in Peridot's soft palm. The broad crown flared, yearning for her touch? She toyed with the gem sunk between the slit, rubbing it softly.

"Why did you make this one?" Peri wondered absently, dabbing a kiss on the head. It had firm ridges notching down to the base, Jasper assured it would add a delectable friction.

Her commander growled, her big hands flying to Peridot's cheeks. She struggled against the urge to plunge it deep in her mouth. Jasper's jaw ticked as she warred with her instincts, stroking her temples with her thumbs.

"Because you like it." She surmised, rolling her hips on a sigh. "I like the things it does to you..."

Peridot felt daring, she flicked her pink tongue along the crown. Jasper's hips bucked, plunging the tip between her lips. Peri moaned, suckling gingerly. Not to be kind, but to be _wicked_. Jasper was weak to teasing, soft touches were her undoing.

Jasper threw her head back, surging her cock even deeper. "_Fuck...Peri!"_ She bit out, her hips quivering with the effort to still them. Peridot was merciless, she took her length further, licking the underside of her shaft.

Peridot had been eager to try this since Jasper first made one of these. It had looked so appetizing, the way it hung heavy on her commander, the veins throbbing when she neared.

Peridot toyed with her own sex, dancing her fingers across her little gem. Jasper watched her pleasure herself, her body still tense with restraint. Peridot wanted her to do away with her trepidation. She knew her commander feared hurting her. But she wasn't made of _glass_.

Jasper was growing nigh maddened, her eyes squeezed shut. Her engorged shaft swollen so painfully large. Peri decided mercy was in order. Her cheeks hollowed as she removed herself from Jasper's length with an audible wet pop.

Jasper'd had enough play. Her eyes flashed menacingly as she surrounded Peri, arms on either side of her head. One hand cupped her rear, her fingers kneaded her supple flesh. She held Peri a breath away, her cock straining to be inside of her.

Jasper picked Peridot up off the bed, grinding against her sex deliciously. Jasper pinched Peri's face, making her look deep into her eyes. Her fierce lover never broke sight, keeping her gaze rapt on her.

"Been waiting so long..." Jasper drawled out, kissing Peridot's gem with intent. "I'll be gentle with you as long as I can, Peridot." Her heated voice warned.

"You always do." Peridot murmured, wantonly rocking her body to Jasper's. Nothing else was on her mind. No other thought could be heard.

Peridot's hands slinked low, making a tight little fist around Jasper's cock. She puffed a little breath past her lips, her tongue darting to wet them before she kissed Peridot's jewel. Her visor glimmered and dissipated into code, fading away all together.

Jasper laughed, until Peridot gave her cock a firm squeeze, choking her into a throaty moan. She languidly stroked, guiding her inside.

When the tip breached her core, Jasper hissed in a ragged breath. "_Fuck..."_ She bit out a curse, quaking above her.

Peridot removed her hand, giving Jasper the reigns. In the past, it had proven a bit dangerous to let Jasper have complete control. She would abandon any restraints. Would flip Peridot over and fuck her from behind for hours. On her worse days, she'd be unreachable. Just mindlessly crazed sex. Peridot could loose herself in it so easily.

Yet, this time was so different. Jasper pulled her closer, feeding her shaft into her, inch by decadent inch.

"Oh! _Ohhh..."_ Peridot moaned as she stretched her arms above her head. Jasper gathered her wrists in one hand, holding them fast while she plunged deep into her lover.

Her gentleness long forgotten. Jasper clutched her rear tight, pulling her higher for better access. And gods it was _good._

Peridot tossed her head back into the pillows, reveling in her pleasures. In the fullness only her commander could offer. How had she gone a day without this? Let alone two damned months! So much time there was to make up for.

She rocked her hips, meeting Jasper's powerful thrusts. She was fucking her so hard her teeth chattered. Jasper switched their positions. She rolled unto her back, flashing Peri a wicked grin.

"_Ride me, Peri..."_ She begged. _Begged!_ Oh this was rich. Her proud Superior, besseching her to move atop her. And how could she refuse?

Peridot perched her hands on Jasper's hard stomach, her fingers curling as she lifted her lithe hips. Jasper growled when she dropped them, taking her length entirely.

Jasper snagged Peridot by the hips, moving her on her own accord. As usual. What was even the point of being on top when your lover did all the work either way? Peri swatted her hands away mid thrust. "Let _me_ do it!" She fussed.

Jasper put up her hands in defeat. Feigning humility. "My apologies, Princess." She teased. She crossed her arms behind her head, the toned ropes of muscle prominent beneath her bronzed skin. Her gaze dipped low to where they were joined, she gave an approving grunt, surging her hips upward.

Peridot bounced from the force, scowling at her commander. "You need discipline." She snapped.

"Fuck yes I do." Jasper boasted. "And you'll be the one to give it to me."

Peridot rose up, slipping along Jasper's length, leaving the tip just barely inside. She looked fiercely into her eyes, and snapped her hips back down. Jasper bowed with pleasure, a roar ripped ripped from her chest.

"Ah! Gods, Peri-!" She snarled against the sheets, gnashing her teeth on cloudy pillows. She was an animal. And Peridot loved it!

She grabbed Jasper's hands, covering her breasts with her battle calloused palm. The pads of her fingers rasped against the sensitive peaks.

Peridot worked her body just the way Jasper liked. She took her deep, wiggling her hips when she sank to the base. Jasper rubbed her thumb against her aching clitoris, applying pressure in a wonderful sense. It dragged along Jasper's shaft with each thrust.

That familiar tension was mounting once again, Peridot was loosing her rhythm. Loosing her _mind_. Jasper sensed it, and in a flash Peridot was beneath her, flipped unto her stomach.

Jasper still had a hand on her, massaging her sensitive clit without pause. Peridot was whimpering constantly now, her climax building up precariously high. She was teetering on the brink now, and Jasper held her by a string.

Peridot loved to be taken from this angle. With Jasper's enormous body smothering her into the pillows. All she could do is be fucked and scream while Jasper claimed her.

"_Oh...you're close?"_ Jasper rasped against her neck, scenting her deeply.

Peridot's hands flew to Jasper's hair, tugging her closer. "_Yes, Jasper! Yes!"_ She cried.

Jasper was merciless. She fucked her like a piston, wrenching Peridot's little hips backward with each thrust. She nuzzled her neck softly, nudging her head to the side. She planned to bite her again. She truly was wild.

Peridot would deny her nothing. "Do it! I'll come for you-ohh!" She mewled, trying to meet Jasper's hips with her own. But her commander stilled her, readying her for what was next.

Jasper sank her fangs deep in the giving column of Peridot's neck. She groaned harshly, sucking down her sweet essence. Gulping so greedily, her tongue laving where she bled. But Jasper gave as she took.

Her body tensed, and for a moment there was scarcely a sound passed between the two of them. Peridot's eyes rolled back as she came in a wet rush. Screaming as her sheath milked her lover on and on.

Jasper tossed her head back, roaring to the fucking rafters as she spilled endlessly inside of her. Filling her to the cusp. Her hips smacking against her wantonly, draining every single drop.

Peridot whimpered into the pillows, her hands falling limp by her sides as she trembled in the aftershocks.

Jasper fell atop her in a useless heap, moaning contently as she rolled to her side, tucking Peri close. She was still wedged deep inside of her, her cock stirring to attention once more. She rolled her hips lazily, thrumming her fingers against her clitoris.

Peridot whined, pushing her hands away. "Jasper...I'm tried...let me rest." She asked, turning in Jasper's embrace to lay her face across her chest like a doll.

"My little lover has earned her rest." Jasper cooed, petting her sweat slicked hair back. She knew it must have lost its shape. It lay in flat tendrils all around her face. "Would you like to sleep?"

Peridot was still drifting in the after glows of their love making, and probably would have agreed to anything. She nodded drearily, her eyes already lidded.

Jasper lifted her hips ever so slightly, pulling out of Peridot with a groan.

Peridot sighed, so content. So at ease. Her Jasper was home again, and wouldn't be leaving again more another few months. And then, on that mission, she'd accompany her. They wouldn't have to part in the meantime. She basked in their closeness for as long as she could.

Sleep never called to her like it did after their love making. Then it was almost impossible to ignore the lull, what with Jasper's warm body surrounding her. _Protecting _her. Every defense could be let down when they were together.

"Sleep, little queen." Jasper uttered in a whisper, running her fingers along her cheek. So loving. So tender.

Peridot was helpless to resist, nodding off almost instantly. And would have stayed asleep, had it not been for Jasper's thundering snores. The sweetest sound to ever be awoken by.


End file.
